Dragonball Z The Next Generation
by Venatrix
Summary: The world, no, the entire universe is in danger once again. Who will be strong enough to defeat this new evil?rnPan , Bra , Marron , Goku , Vegeta , Goten , Trunks , Gohan , Broly , Oob
1. Prologe

_**DISCLAIMER: **I dont own DBZ. I'd be a rich girl if i did!_

_This is the Prologe Chapter in a story that have been devaloped in my mind for the last 3 years now. I plan on wrighting it all down, and think it'll take a while before it's done. _

This Prologe takes place during "Dragonball Z Movie 10 : A Dangerous Pair! A Super Warrior Can Never Rest!"

**

* * *

**

**_Dragonball, The Next Generation_**

On a clear and cold night, a young woman watches the stars above with her boyfriend.  
He wraps his arms around her and whispers her to make a wish when she spots the first flying star of that night.  
She smiles lightly as she concentrates on the sky, and hopes to find one.  
Her focus is aimed at one spot, between 2 bright stars which where her favourite among the lot.  
While keeping her eyes pinned at that tiny spot in the sky, her boyfriend whispers that he loves her.  
At that exact moment she saw her flying star appearing between the 2 stars.  
She closer her eyes momentarily and wishes that she could get a child that same year.  
She hopes that her wish will come true, for she and her boyfriend have been trying for almost 2 years now, without any success.  
As the young woman opens her eyes she could still see the flying star.  
Little did she know that this was a small space pod which would play a huge rule in her life.

The space pod crashes into a mountainside.  
Then the pod slowly opens and bright yellow energy escapes from the entrance.  
A huge Super Saiyan crawls out of the pod and collapses, apparently badly wounded.  
His name was Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan.

A day later he was totally frozen in, till he was awakened by the crying Goten on the other side of the mountain.  
Cause of the echoing between the mountains, Broly couldn't tell from which direction the cry's came from.  
He decided to go north to found the one, he thought was Kakarott, who was born on the same day as him, and continued crying, driving Broly mad while he wasn't even a full day old.  
The huge Saiyan found a small village and slowly floats towards it.  
The villagers, who never seen anything like this, prayed to Broly, asking him to calm his fury, and spare the village.  
Instead, the giant laughed out loudly, calling the villagers a bunch of insignificant little bugs that didn't deserve to exist any longer, and instantly incinerating the lot of them with his awesome power.  
He continued floating into the village, killing people left and right, till he faced a young man standing in front of him.  
Broly smirks as the young man tells him that he can't go any further.  
The young man was of course no match for the huge Super Saiyin and gets literally squashed under the unrivalled strength of his fist.  
That's when Broly's attention was drawn by a screaming young woman, and looks at her for a second.  
The terrified young woman tries to crawl away, but couldn't find the strength to move.  
Broly smirks deviously at the young, but beautiful woman.  
_**"You shouldn't make idle wishes in the gloom of the night, if you don't know who you where praying to woman."**_  
That's when the giant Saiyan grabs the young woman by the throat and floats into one of the tiny houses, where he eventually rapes her.

The same day he leaves this village, to go to the other side of the mountains, where he finds Videl, Goten and Trunks, and his final doom.

* * *

_This was a short prologe to the story i'm wrighting.  
Please read the first chapter after this prologe before ReViewing this._

_Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 1 : Pan meets a new friend

_**DISCLAIMER:** I dont own DBZ. I'd be a rich girl if i did!_

_**SUMMARY:** Pan has grown into a beautifull you woman, and go's to the same school as her parents did when they where her age. There she'll meet a new friend ..._

_This is the first Chapter in a story that have been devaloped in my mind for the last 3 years now. I plan on wrighting it all down, and think it'll take a while before it's done. _

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 1 – Pan meets a new friend. **_

**20 years later, Orange High School, Satan City...**

In a class room, the teacher is reading from a book, and suddenly looks up to his class, noticing a young girl watching the birds outside, rather then paying attention to his class.  
He walks up to her desk, and crosses his arms, as the other kids in the classroom giggle.  
_**"I know the birds are very interesting this time of year, but ehhhmmm…. COULD YOU PAY ATTENTION TO MY CLASS!"**_  
The young girl was shocked and falls from her chair.  
Her classmates where laughing loudly as she crawls back onto her chair, while rubbing her head.  
Her classmate that was sitting next to her whispers softly.  
_**"How where the birds today Pan ?"**_  
Pan smirks and wrights down a few lines before she answers finally.  
_**"They are doing pretty well, despite the hot weather."**_

Pan, the daughter of Gohan and Videl, is attending the same school as her mother and father did.  
She's starting to grow into a beautiful young woman at the age of 17.  
After the school go's out, Pan and 2 of her classmates decide to go shopping for some new clothes.  
After a while going in and out of some stores, Pan notices that Bulma and Trunks across the street.  
Her 2 classmates immediately notice Trunks, and starting to call for him, and wave.  
Trunks, still as shy as a few years before, blushes a bit.  
Bulma smiles and crosses the street with Trunks, who wasn't feeling to comfortable about being this close to all these woman, to meet up with Pan.  
Pan smiles and greets the 2.  
_**"Hello again! How are you 2? Shopping to I see."**_  
Bulma smiles and points at the bags Trunks was carrying.  
_**"But of course! But I only took Trunks with me, cause Vegita was to busy training. And I needed somebody to help me carry these bags."**_  
Pan smirks while her friends try to get a conversation going with Trunks.  
Of course this was a futile attempt from the 2 young girls.  
Bulma looks at her watch and motions Trunks that they should go, and Trunks realy didn't mind.  
_**"Well Pan, I need to run again, why don't you come by sometime next week ? And bring one or 2 of your friends as well. Trunks here still doesn't have a girlfriend, while your uncle Goten had several. We can't have my son stay behind now can we?"**_  
Trunks mutters a bit as he continues walking away from his mother and Pan.  
Pan smiles and agrees and waves at Bulma and Trunks as they leave.  
Her friends tell her they really find Trunks cute.  
They giggle and gossip a bit to getter as they continue shopping.

A few hours later, Pan arrives home, while her mother, Videl is already making supper.  
Videl greets her daughter and also notices, that Gohan is back from his day of work.  
_**"Well good evening Pan, Gohan. Hope you both had an interesting day."**_  
Pan nods, as Gohan sits down at the dinner table.  
_**"Oh, I'd bet it'll be even more interesting now that I smell the delicious meal your making for us today! Cause man, I'm hungry!"**_  
Videl smiles at Gohan, and plants a kiss on his cheek as she putts down a plate with the main course.  
_**"Enjoy!"**_  
And like a hungry wulf, Gohan start digging in, and Pan fallows his example, only a bit more modest.

The next day starts early for both Gohan and Pan, as they leave their house to getter.  
They both take to the air, and fly towards Satan City, where their roads split.  
Pan lands in a quiet park where she walks the rest of the way to her school.  
She was extra exited today, coz instead of classes, she gets to participate in the schools martial arts Tournament.  
Of course it's nothing like the Budokai Tournament, but it's always fun.  
She's the raining champion of her school for 2 years now, and is confident that she's win again this year, although she silently hopes that this year she could fight somebody stronger then ordinary.  
As she arrives at her school, she walks into the girl's locker room, and changes into the outfit her grandmother, ChiChi, made for her.  
It was a lot like the outfit her grandfather, Goku, used to wear.  
She then makes her way to the side hall, where some other competitors already started their warm-up.  
Pan starts a few stretch moves, and loosens up her muscles a bit.  
Already she's browsing the area for anyone with an unusual power level, but couldn't find any yet.  
She walks over to a group of girls who seem to be a few friends of her, and starts talking.  
Then, 5 minutes later, she senses somebody both an above average power level, and looks around, trying to find the source, but there where already to many people in the room.  
The energy reading Pan senses are higher then Krillin, which is way above average.  
A smile appears on her face as she's getting a slightly bit exited.  
It's been a while since she had a serious fight, and feels like kicking some serious ass this tournament.

The announcer is heard through the speakers , telling the competitors to get to the preliminary stages.  
As last years champion, Pan was already qualified for the first round, and could check out her competition.  
After watching a few fights, she suddenly senses the energy signature again, that she sensed a few moments ago.  
It came from the last stage, where she could see a tough looking boy facing a young girl.  
Her senses weren't tuned enough to decide who the energy belonged to.  
To her dismay, she didn't have the chance to find out, as she was pulled out from the crowd by one of the referees.  
He told her that she needed to go to the main stage, where the winners of the 15 stages of the preliminary rounds also will go to see who faces who in the actual tournament.  
A few minutes later, the final battle of the preliminaries have finished, and all 16 contenders where found on the main stage.  
Pan counts 13 boys, and 2 girls that made their way to the first round.  
After everybody has gotten their numbers, the stage has been set, and the tournament can begin.  
Pan started first, facing a boy who's nearly twice her size in length.  
He looks pretty tough, and as the battle started, he attacked furiously.  
However, he's no match for Pan, and after dodging 2 minutes of the guy's punches and kicks, she knocked him out of the ring with 1 punch.  
The crowd is going wild, as the next battle starts…..  
A few fights further, nr 15 and nr 16 where called to the ring, and Pan senses the energy level again.  
It was the young girl she saw facing that guy in the preliminaries where she wasn't sure who owned that power.  
Now she was sure, and decided to watch this match with interest.  
As the fight starts, it seems that the 2 contenders where evenly matched, however, none of the guy's attacks hit the girl.  
And at the border of the ring, the girl suddenly ducks and moves behind the guy with incredible speed, and sweeps his feet from underneath him, knocking the guy out of the ring.  
Pan knew that she would meet this girl in the final, and she could almost feel the battle.  
As the girl exits the ring, Pan wanders to the girl, and taps her on her shoulder.  
The girl turns around, and smiles at pan.  
_**"Nice moves back there, where did you learn them?"**_  
The girl shrugs.  
_**"I started at a cheep city dojo, cause my mother and I don't have enough money to go to a good martial arts school, but, it seemed that I was to strong. So I started training on my own."**_  
_**"I haven't seen anybody these 3 tournaments that's any good, accept for you. By the way, I'm Pan."**_  
Pan bows slightly in respect, and the girl bows back.  
_**"I'm Lin, and I'm not really that good. Say, aren't you're the granddau…"**_  
Pan smirks slightly as she interrupts Lin.  
_**"The granddaughter of Mr. Satan, and Goku, yes."  
"So if I reach the finals, I probably end up fighting the granddaughter of the 2 best martial artists in history huh ?"  
"On paper anyways. Hehehehe."**_  
Then the next match of Pan was about to start, and pan told Lin that she'll talk to her again after her match.  
Lin nods and turns to the ring, to watch Pan's second fight which was as short as the first one.  
Pan walks calmly of the ring, and go's straight to Lin.  
Lin smiles at Pan as she approaches her.  
_**"Wow! You are really strong Pan! You knocked that guy out of the ring with one simple punch! I wish I where that strong!"  
"Well, what I saw of your first match, your pretty strong yourself Lin. I'd bet it'll be a good fight when we see each other in the finals! Say, what are you doing after this tournament?"  
"Well, nothing really. Why ?"  
"Well, if you want, you could come with me to my home. My grandma and grandpa are coming over, and she's gonna kook this reeeeaaallly yummy meal! And then I could ask my father and grandfather to teach you martial arts like me! It'll be great!"**_  
_**"Hmmm… Okey, I guess. But I'll need to let my mom know that I'm not coming home tonight for dinner though."**_  
Pan nods in agreement as the next match of Lin is being announced.  
Lin smiles at Pan and enters the ring, and like her last match, Lin wipes the floor with her opponent.

Not to long after, both Pan and Lin beat their opponents in the semi-finals.  
The announcer calls in for a 15 minute break, before the final starts, and Lin and Pan, start their warming up to getter, knowing, this next match will be slightly more interesting for both them, and the crowd.  
While stretching their muscles, they continue their conversation.  
_**"By the way Lin, are you new to this school?"  
"Yes I am. My mother has gotten a job here, so we had to move. She's happy, coz her boss insisted to pay for my education, otherwise, I wouldn't be here in the first place."  
"Lucky you! What kinda work is your mother doing then?"  
"She started working as a secretary at the Capsule Corporation. She's happy about finally making enough money to actually start living a normal life."**_  
Pan smiles at Lin and starts another workout.  
Lin also decides to do another warm up.  
_**"What about your father, where is he working?"**_  
Lin sighs a bit and stares to the ground for a sec, before turning to Pan.  
_**"I don't have a father….."**_  
Pan see's the sadness in Lin's eyes.  
_**"What happened? Did your parents get divorced or something?"**_  
Lin shakes her head.  
_**"I don't know the exact story, but whenever I ask her about it, she starts to cry. So I know that…. That….That it wasn't something that was a good memory at all."**_  
Pan looks away for a sec and then smiles again at Lin.  
_**"Okay, this is bringing the mood down. Let's just concentrate on our match, okay?"  
**_Lin smiles back and nods in agreement, when suddenly someone seems to appear behind Pan in a blink of an eye.  
Lin blinks for a sec, while Pan gets startled as the man places his hands on her shoulders.  
She spins around, and laughs.  
_**"Grandpa!"  
**_Pan glomps her grandfather, having him fall down on his behind.  
_**"Ahhh! Pan, take it easy will you? I aint getting younger you know?"**_  
Pan giggles as she stands up and looks at the confused Lin.  
_**"Oh! I'm sorry. Lin, This is my grandfather Goku. Grandpa, this is my new friend Lin. I'm going to fight her in the finals in a few minutes. She's really strong."**_  
Goku looks at Lin and smiles at her.  
_**"She's really strong? If you say so Pan, I'll believe you! Guess it'll be a pretty interesting fight then huh?"**_  
Lin looks a bit embarrassed and rubs the back of her head, and tries to smile a bit.  
_**"I'm not really that strong. I…I guess I've been pretty lucky so far."**_  
Goku stands up and looks at Lin a bit closer, which made her blush a bit.  
_**"Nah! Pan is right, you are pretty strong alright. I'll enjoy seeing you both fight. But right now I'm pretty hungry, so I'm gonna look for something to eat. I'll see you 2 later in the ring, OK ?"  
**_He gives both the girls his thumbs up, and wanders away, in search for something to eat.  
Lin keeps fallowing Goku with her eyes, and as he walks past a wall, Lin turns back to Pan.  
_**"Is he really your grandfather? He doesn't look that old to me."**_  
Pan smiles at Lin and nods in agreement.  
_**"Lets just say it runs in the family. But even though he's getting old, he's really strong."  
"It must be pretty cool to have 2 grandfathers who both are the worlds best martial artists in history huh?"  
"It's okay. But my father and my mother both are pretty strong as well. But you'll find that out soon enough."  
"I guess so. I can't wait!"**_

A few minutes later the announcer finally calls for the 2 finalists to step into the ring.  
Pan turns to Lin and smiles and Lin returns her smile.  
_**"Lets have a good match, and may the best girl win."  
"Yeah! Let's show these people a real match!"**_  
Goku returns from stuffing himself, and leans over the railing to watch the match of his granddaughter Pan, and her new found friend.

Pan and Lin both stand into their fighting positions and seconds later the gong as heared loudly throughout the area.  
At that precise moment the 2 young girls charge at each other.  
Both their punches meet in the middle of the ring, causing the ground to shake a bit.  
Pan hurls her fist at Lin, who blocks the punch with her right arm, and counters with a kick, which Pan dodges by ducking, and stands up again, upper cutting Lin.  
Lin leans back a bit, causing the upper cut to miss her by an inch, and back flips, kicking her feet at Pan.  
Pan back flips as well, and as they both land back on their feet, they charge towards each other again.  
This time they meet in the middle of the ring, and turn up the speed of the fight a notch, giving the audience a hard time fallowing the fight.  
Goku, was clearly enjoying the fight.  
Then, out of the blue, one of Pan's punches was dodges rather easily by Lin and counters with a high kick to Pan's head.  
Pan didn't count on a sudden increase of speed from Lin's side, and gets hit pretty hard.  
She slams to the ground, but swings back up and twists around, landing on her feet again.  
A drop of blood escapes from the corner of Pan's lips, and she smiles while wiping it clean.  
_**"I nice move's Lin. So I guess the warm up round is over now, and the time has come to get a bit more serious."**_  
Lin nods in acknowledgement and smiles back.  
_**"Already enjoying the fight I see. Well, I'm enjoying it a lot myself, so let's not stop here, shell we?"**_  
Pan grins, and gets back into battle position, and watches Lin do the same.  
Then both of them charges towards each other, this time with a more serious looks on their faces.  
The clash between them causes the area to shake, and keeping the crowd guessing where the loud noises from the fight are coming from.  
The only one who seems to be fallowing the fight in the ring seems to be Goku.  
Then a loud explosion is heared, and Lin slams into the ground.  
As Pan stands down in the middle of the ring, Lin flips back on her feet.  
Her left cheek was slightly bruised , and she rubs it while grinning.  
She then charges at Pan again, and a short brawl comes in place, where Pan makes a small mistake by missing a punch, and leaving herself open.  
Lin saw the opening, and plants her fist into Pan's face.  
The punch was so strong, that Pan flies out of the ring at great speed.  
She recovered just in time to stop herself from crashing into the ground, and floats just inches from the ground.  
If she was just a fraction later, she would have lost the match.  
She floats back to the ring, and rubs her eye.  
_**"Damn…. That'll become a nice shiner in the morning, that's for sure."**_  
Lin looks at the floating Pan with a dazed look on her face.  
_**"Your…Flying….."  
"Yep. That's one of the things you'll learn to when my grandfather trains you. Among other things."  
"Cool!"**_  
Goku was smiling widely, for his granddaughter actually found a friend that could stand up to her.  
He was really amused, by watching this match.  
Pan gets back into her battle position, as Lin does the same.  
_**"Lin, it's about time to end this match, don't you think?"**_  
Lin nods in agreement, as Pan suddenly vanishes from her sight, just to appear again right in front of her, and sweeps the feet from under Lin's body.  
Before Lin could even react, and correct herself, Pan already kicked the falling Lin, out of the ring.  
Lin, who didn't know how to fly, crashes onto the ground outside the ring.  
The crowd go's wild as the announcer declares Pan as the winner of the tournament for the 3rd time in a row.  
Lin sits up and rubs her head, which was kinda soar from the rough landing on the ground.  
Pan offers her hand, and pulls Lin back into the ring.  
_**"I really enjoyed this fight Lin, but only one could end up as the winner."  
"Yeah. And somebody has to lose I guess, huh? But yeah, it was a great fight."**_  
Lin grabs Pan's hand , and pulls it up as the crowd cheers them both on.  
Both girls enjoy the attention and blush at the compliments they get from the mob.  
Goku claps his hands in excitement, as he makes his way to the side of the ring.  
The school's principle hands Pan her trophy for the school's best martial artist.  
Pan runs out of the ring to meet her grandfather again, fallowed by Lin, who took her time.  
Goku congratulates his granddaughter and Lin for an excellent show.  
Pan smiles putts down her trophy for a sec.  
_**"I told you she was really strong."  
"Yes you did hehehe."  
"By the way, grandpa, could you train Lin to be even stronger? Her mother can't afford to send her to a good martial arts school."**_  
Goku smiles and turns to Lin.  
_**"Sure she can! I can't see why not. She has a lot of potential. If you want, you could come with Pan every day to train."**_  
Pan smirks at her grandfather's answer.  
_**"Every day will be kinda difficult coz we do have homework to do and such. And don't forget shopping!"**_  
Lin smirks at Pan's comment.  
_**"Yep! Don't you even think about forgetting to shop!"**_  
The 2 girls giggle a bit as Goku seems to be a bit confused.  
_**"I really can't understand what's up with woman."**_  
Pan and Lin wave at Goku as they run to the girl's locker room, to take a shower, and to dress into something less comfortable then their martial arts outfits.  
Pan finishes faster then Lin and walks outside to her grandfather.  
_**"Will you carry her onto your back grandpa? Coz that way I can fly faster."**_  
Goku nods as Lin walks out of the locker room.  
Pan takes the lead as they walk out of the school.  
Outside, Goku kneels down in front of Lin, with his back turned to her.  
_**"Hop on and hold on tight OK?"**_  
Lin was rather confused by this and looks at Pan, who already was floating in the air.  
Pan smirks a bit at the funny expression of Lin.  
_**"You could always try and walk 400 miles to my house, but that'll take you months, probably."  
"You mean, we'll be flying ?"**_  
Pan nods as she bursts away, waving at Goku and Lin.  
Goku turns to Lin and smiles.  
_**"We wont be able to beat her home of you don't hurry and climb on my back, so we can go to. Cause Pan is pretty fast."**_  
Lin nods and climbs on Goku's back, and holds on tight as Goku floats up and bursts away after Pan.

Though Lin has a slight fear of heights, she gotten used to it within a few minutes.  
**_"Pan wait up! I cant catch you while I'm having your friend on my back!"  
"Hahaha! That means I finally get to win the race home from you grandpa!"_  
**She turns around, pulls down her eyelid and sticks out her tongue.  
_**"BLEH!"**_  
Then the young girl accelerates even more.  
Goku smirks and slows down a bit, and looks over his shoulders at Lin.  
_**"Wanna experience something really cool Lin ?"  
"Hmm?"  
"It's a special technique which will get us to our rendezvous point faster then Pan."  
"Really? Ok!"**_  
Goku nods and smiles as he places 2 fingers on his forhead.  
_**"Just hold on! Here we go!"**_  
Suddenly both Goku and Lin vanish without a trace.  
10 minutes later Pan finally arrives at her house, and was shocked, finding Goku in her back yard giving some training to Lin with her father (Gohan) watching them.  
Pan lands in front of her father and uncle, glaring at her grandfather.  
_**"You cheated! You used instant transmission didn't you grandpa ?"**_  
Lin turns to Pan, pulls down her eyelid, and sticks out her tongue.  
_**"BLEH!"**_  
Goku and Gohan both laugh as Pan sighs, obviously defeated.  
Pan then walks to her father, and plants a kiss on his cheek.  
_**"Happy birthday daddy!"**_

* * *

_Please review this chapter.  
I would like to see other people's reactions about my work._

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 2 : A dark nightmare

_**DISCLAIMER:** I dont own DBZ. I'd be a rich girl if i did!_

_**SUMMARY:** Pan invites her new friend to her father's birthday, where she'll intruduce Lin to the former Z-fighters and their families._

_This is thesecond Chapter in a story that have been devaloped in my mind for the last 3 years now. I plan on wrighting it all down, and think it'll take a while before it's done. _

_**Special note to the readers:** This chapter should not only have alot of character devalopment, but i tried to put some humer into it aswel.  
How ever, i cant seem to do it right, i think.  
So, if anybody has some tips and/or pointers, i'd love to reseave them, so i can rewright this chapter a bit. _

Thanks.

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2 – A dark nightmare.**_

As Pan lets Lin into the house, Lin was kinda shocked to see so many people inside.  
It seems that Pan, Goku and Lin where the last once to arrive at Gohan's birthday.  
Pan insisted to introduce her new friend to everybody.  
They first went to their huge kitchen, where her mother Videl, and her grandmother ChiChi where working on the massive dinner.  
_**"Mom, Grandma, I'd like you to meet Lin. She and I where fighting in the finals of schools Tournament. Can she stay for dinner mom?"**_  
Videl turns around and smiles.  
_**"Of course sweety. Just don't make to much of a mess okay? We have enough guests today, that'll make enough mess to last a year."**_  
_**"Okay mom. C'mon Lin, let me introduce you to a few interesting people."**_  
Pan leads Lin into the living room where they bump into Bulma and Bra.  
_**"Oh! Hey Bulma, Bra. Enjoying yourselfs?"**_  
Bulma nods.  
_**"It's pretty crowded, but it's all friendly folk, so i'm enjoying myself just fine."  
"This is Lin, she's a new friend of mine. Lin, this is Bulma. Bulma is the CEO of the Capsule Corporation."**_  
Lin looks at Bulma and smiles.  
_**"I'd like to thank you for allowing my mother to work for your company."  
"Don't sweat it dear."**_  
Pan didn't wait for Lin and Bulma to finish their conversation, and pulls her along and stops next to Lunch, Tenshinhan and Chaozu.  
After a short introduction, Pan gets tapped on her shoulder by Marron, who's having company from Bra.  
_**"Hi again Pan! Long time no see."  
"Marron! How are you?"**_  
_**"I'm doing quit well. When will we go shopping togetter again? It's been to long Pan."**_  
Pan nods in agreement.  
_**"Oh! I'd like you to meet Lin. She studies on the same school as me."  
"Really? Cool!"  
"Where's your mother and father Marron? I'd also like Lin to meet them."**_  
Marron points towards a group of people at the other side of the room.  
_**"They are right there, along with Yamcha and his girlfriend, Puaru, Oolong, and Kame-sennin."**_  
Pan thanks Marron, and she pulls Lin along to the group of people at the other side of the room.  
She stands behind Kuririn and grins.  
_**"Your getting old Kuririn. I can count at least 200 grey hairs on your head."**_  
The others laugh at Pan's comments, even# 18.  
Kuririn rubs the back of his head, laughing along with them.  
_**"What can i say? I'm not getting any younger you know. Hehehehe! How are you Pan-chan?"  
"I'm doing pretty well. And your self ?"  
"Besides getting grey, I'm doing alright I guess."  
"Better grey then bald, right?"**_  
Kuririn smirks at Pan's comments again.  
_**"Been there, done that."**_  
The others laugh again, as Pan gets a bit confused.  
Kame-sennin looks at the other young girl behind Pan, who's clearly a bit older then Pan.  
_**"Pan, is she a friend of yours?"  
"Yep! This is Lin. Lin these are Kuririn and his wife #18. Yamcha and his girlfriend. The old geezer is Kame-sennin, Puaru, and the pig is Oolong."**_  
Then Pan spots her other grandfather Mr. Satan, Uubu, Trunks and Goten a few meters ferther in the room.  
She takes Lin along to meet them.  
Mr. Satan whas telling old war stories about the Tournaments he won in his younger days.  
Trunks, Goten and Uubu, don't take him to seriously, but let the old man tell his tails, which seem to be pretty funny to listen to.  
_**"Hi grandpa! Telling your old stories again are we?"**_  
Mr. Satan hugs Pan, who's kinda embarrassed by being hugged by her grandfather in front of everybody.  
Lin smiles at the sight, and accidentally catches a gaze from Trunks and Goten.  
They both seem to like what they saw, but Trunks quickly looks away blushing a bit.  
Lin wasn't used to boys checking her out like Goten and Trunks just did, and looks away aswel.  
Goten however walks up to Lin.  
_**"Hi. I'm Goten. So Pan-chan brought you to her father's birthday huh?"**_  
Pan saw her uncle trying to make a pas on Lin, kicks him in the shin.  
_**"Oh no you don't! Not with any friends of mine!"**_  
She quickly pulls Lin away from the playboy, and takes her upstairs to her room.  
She then stops halfway the stairs and calls for Bra and Marron.  
_**"Bra! Marron! Come to my room okay?"**_  
Bra and Marron motions Pan that they'll be there in a moment, so Pan and Lin go on.  
Once in Pan's room Lin sighs deeply.  
_**"That's like, a whole lot of people down their."  
"Most defiantly. So we need to be quick once dinner is ready. Coz if My grandfather Goku, my father, Goten, Trunks or Vegita digs in first, there wont be much left."**_  
_**"Vegita?"**_  
Pan points outside her window, where Vegita is seen sitting on the roof.  
_**"That's Vegita. He's the husband of Bulma, and father of Trunks and Bra."  
"He looks a kinda grumpy to me."**_  
_**"Well, he is grumpy most of the time. But you don't wanna make him angry, for he is, next to my grandpa Goku, the strongest man I know."  
"Really? I mean, he doesn't really look like he's that strong."  
"Don't judge a book from it's cover. And don't you ever say that out loud for he'll pound you to pulp if he hears it."**_  
Vegita, who of course could hear every word the girls where saying, mutters a bit.  
_**"Brats…."**_

Meanwhile, downstairs, Trunks, Goten and Uubu where standing in a corner.  
Goten smirks slightly as he looks up the stairs.  
_**"You know, Pan sure has some cute friends around her. But this new girl… Wow! It cant get any cuter then that!"  
"Keep in mind that it's a friend of Pan. And she'll kick your ass again, if you start hitting on her friends like last time."  
"I know Uubu. I can still feel the point of her boot in my buttocks."**_  
Trunks smiles at Uubu.  
_**"So why don't you try it then, hm?"  
"Did your father hit the back of your head a bit to hard in that last sparring match yesterday? Coz Pan would probably hand my ass to me the hard way if I did that. Besides, why won't you make a pass on Lin huh?"**_  
Trunks blinks and blushes slightly, as he turns around.  
_**"Sorry, I'm not interested n her."  
"Yeah right Trunks! You always say that! Just admit that you like her to!"**_  
Goku walks up to the boys, when he hears their talk about Lin and Pan.  
_**"Pan is tough alright, but don't underestimate Lin, coz that girl stood her own against Pan in the finals of that tournament today at their school."  
"Eeehhhh?"**_ The boy's say to getter in surprise.  
_**"Although Pan was a lot stronger, it still was a very interesting fight."**_  
Then Videl walks out of the kitchen telling everyone that dinner is finally ready.  
ChiChi go's upstairs and tells Pan, Lin, Bra and Marron that dinner is ready.  
A few minutes later, everybody watches how Goku, Vegita, Gohan, Goten and Trunks try to beat each other with an eating contest.  
Of course is Goku the winner as always.

The night starts to fall, and everybody has already left for home.  
Lin also needs to go home, and Pan decided to fly Lin home.  
Goku however, calls for Kint-un, and the little yellow flying cloud speeds down from the skies.  
_**"This is Kint-un. He can fly you home."**_  
Lin was a bit confused.  
_**"This cloud is gonna fly me home? How?"  
"Well, I sensed that your heart is pure, and only the pure of heart are able to fly on Kint-un. Since Pan doesn't need it anymore, I think it might be of more use to you."  
"Really? Cool!"**_  
_**"You can keep it, for when ever you wanan visit Pan or wanna train with us. Just call it, and it'll come for you."  
"Thanks! This is so cool!"**_  
Lin jumps onto the yellow cloud and levitates.  
She waves at Goku, Gohan, ChiChi, Videl, and Pan.  
_**"I'll see you again tomorrow Pan! Sleep well! Bye everyone!"**_  
She waves and flies towards Satan city again.  
ChiChi smiles and turns to her granddaughter.  
_**"She's a really nice girl Pan."  
"I know grandma. I think she and I will be friends for a very long time."**_  
Gohan smiles and pets his daughter's head, while holding Videl closely.  
_**"Well Pan it's getting late. So why don't you go do your homework, and go to bed, for school starts early again tomorrow."**_  
Pan nods, and hugs her grandparents, then walks back into the house, fallowed by Gohan, Videl, Goku, ChiChi, and Mr. Satan.

A few minutes later, Lin arrives home, and waves Kint-un goodnight.  
She enters her house, where her mother was waiting for her.  
_**"Hello dear. How whas your day today?"  
"It went pretty good actually. First off, I became second at the tournament. I made a new friend. Her name is Pan, and she defeated me in the finals today. And it happens to be that she has 2 famous grandfathers. Mr. Satan, and Son Goku."**_  
Lin's mother smiles and pours in a hot cup of tea for her daughter.  
_**"Seems like you had a pretty interesting day."**_  
Lin nods, and smiles back as she takes a sip from the tea.  
_**"I also met Bulma, and thanked her for giving you this job, and allowed me to go to school. She's a really nice woman."**_  
Her mother nods in acknowledgement.  
_**"I know. Anyways, I'm off to bed, for the day starts really early for me tomorrow. So when you finished your tea, could you lock the doors before you go to bed?"**_  
_**"Okey mom. Sleep well."  
"Good night."**_  
Her mother wanders into her bedroom, and go's to sleep.  
Not long after, Lin decides to go to bed as well, and after locking the doors she first takes a nice, long and warm shower.  
Lin almost forgotten that she needed to finish some homework for tomorrow as well, and after her shower, she starts working on it.  
It was a pretty easy project, and after an hour, she closed her books, and cleans her desk.  
She then walks to her bedroom, and after she changed into her nightgown, Lin putts out the lights, and crawls under her warm bed.  
Slowly but surely she falls asleep.  
It has been a long and tiring day for her, and it didn't take long before she was in a deep sleep.

2 hours went by as suddenly Lin wakes up with a terrible headache.  
She grabs her head with her left hand, and could only keep one eye open from the pain.  
Lin clutches her teeth and closes her eye again as the pain gotten worst.  
The ground started to vibrate, and her alarm clock falls from her table, and smacks onto the ground.  
The pieces of her alarm clock fly everywhere, till they suddenly stop and float in mid air.  
Everything in her room started to levitate as the pain in Lin's head gets worst and worst.  
Electrical charges surge through her room as the ground start to shake more violently.  
Suddenly her mother opens the door and sees the phenomena with frightened eyes.  
As Lin opens her right eye, her mother sees it flicker from her original black colour to dull-green, and back.  
_**"Lin….."**_  
Then the stuff that was levitating a few moments ago, crashes onto the ground again.  
The ground stopped shaking, and the electrical charges vanish, along with Lin's headache.  
Her mother wraps her arms around her daughter as Lin starts to cry softly.  
She opens both her eyes a tiny bit, struggling to stay awake, and look at her mother.  
_**"M…Mom….I…I…heard a voice…. It was really angry….."**_  
Her mother looks at Lin with a worried look on her face.  
_**"What did that voice say hun?"  
"It's only yelled one word…… K…Ka….Kakarott…"**_  
Lin then slowly closed her eyes again and fell back into a deep sleep.  
Her mother tugs her in and plants a kiss on her forehead, and leaves the room.  
As she closed the door with shaking hands.  
She then drops on her knees and started praying.  
_**"Lord, please release her from the curse she inherited from the demon that placed her in my womb….Please… I beg you… Spare her…"**_  
That same night, Goku is seen standing outside, with his eyes shut.  
ChiChi walks outside in her nightgown, looking a bit worried at her husbent.  
_**"Goku? What's wrong dear?"**_  
Goku opens his eyes and looks up at the sky.  
_**"I just sensed a terrible power, but it only lasted for a few seconds. To short for me to determine where it came from."  
"Come back to bed and sleep on it. You'll find out more after you had some sleep, you always do."  
"But ChiChi…."  
"NOW!"**_  
Goku chuckles a bit and walks back inside the house.  
_**"I guess I have no choice huh?"**_  
Before closing the door behind him, he looks over his shoulder one last time, and then go's back to bed.

* * *

_Please review this chapter.  
I would like to see other people's reactions about my work._

_And please, if you know anything that could inprove this chapter's humorduring Gohan's birthday party, let me know._

_Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 3 : Girls in Training

_**DISCLAIMER:** I dont own DBZ. I'd be a rich girl if i did!_

_**SUMMARY:** Lin stays over at Pan's place for the weekend.Goku comes over as well and desides to give Lin some personal training. What new thingsisLin going to be taught, and what kind of secret did Pan keep from her own father Gohan? Read and find out!_

_This is thethird Chapter in a story that have been devaloped in my mind for the last 3 years now. I plan on wrighting it all down, and think it'll take a while before it's done. _

_**Special note to the readers:** I'm still looking for help regarding chapter 2. Any help will be welcome._

_Also, seeing that this story still has no Reviews at all sins it was posted, i'll putt more time in my other story, which ultimately means that this story will be updated slower then i first thought.  
This will change however, when i get reviews. _

Thanks and Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3 – Girls in training.**_

The next morning, Pan floats in mid air, and looks at her watch.  
A few minutes earlier, she called Lin, and asked her if she wanted to meet up and fly to school to getter.  
Not much later Lin arrives, flying Kint-un, while still eating some lunch.  
_**"Sorry for making you wait a little longer, but my mom needed my help for a few minutes."  
"No biggy Lin. I just arrived myself anyways. Oh! My father asked me to ask you if you wanted to come over for the weekend. He has a day off, so he wanted to spend some time training. So if you could come, I would be really happy!"**_  
Lin smiles and takes out her mobile phone to call her mom, and ask if it's alright with her.  
Her mom didn't mind and gave her permission.  
Pan was really exited about it, but decides it's better to preserve her energy for her school day.  
She checks her watch again, seeing that the time was going rather fast.  
_**"We'd better get to school, coz it would be a shame if we'd arrive to late."**_  
Lin nods, and the 2 girls leave for school.  
This day of school went by quickly for the 2 young women, and they meet up outside the school yard.  
Lin was preparing for her finals, for this is her final year.  
Being 2 years older then her friend, gave Lin this head start.  
Lin calls for Kint-un, and they both fly to Lin's house, to pack some things for the upcoming weekend.  
Lin's mother was still at work, and Pan just wonders around the small place.  
_**"It's not as big as your home Pan, but when my mother works a bit longer, she will buy a bigger house."**_  
Pan smiles and turns to her friend.  
_**"It's really okay, it looks really cosy and warm. Your mother has a good taste for furniture and colours."  
"Want something to drink Pan? It'll take a few more minutes before I packed everything I need."  
"A glass of water would be nice right now."**_  
Lin walks to the kitchen, and pours them both a glass of water.  
After their drinks, Pan assisted Lin in packing her bag, and so getting them both ready sooner.  
As they go outside, Lin locks the door, and hops onto Kint-un, who was patiently waiting for her in front of her house.  
Not soon after, they where on their way to the house of Pan, Gohan, and Videl.  
Lin still needs to get used to the beauty of the world at this altitude.  
Then she turns to Pan.  
_**"Will I learn how to fly just like you to?"**_  
Pan nods.  
_**"Of course! My father and my grandfather will teach you just like they teach me. Hey! Maybe you should compete at the Budokai Tournament this year as well!"  
"Budokai? When will that be held?"  
"In 3 months from now. That leaves you enough time to train. And with help of both my dad and granddad, you'd be performing quit well!"  
"Really? I can't wait! When I was little, I remember watching your other Grandfather, Mr. Satan winning a Tournament."  
"Heh! My other grandfather is waaaaay stronger then Mr Satan."  
"I can't wait to see what this weekend brings! I'm so damned exited, I have trouble holding back my cheering!"**_  
Both Pan and Lin started laughing as the already see their destination coming closer rapidly.  
Pan then flies ahead of Lin and turns around, flying backwards.  
_**"You know what? Sins the my father is working late today, and my grandfather wont come till tomorrow, I'll teach you how to fly today, okay?"  
"You're so cool Pan!"**_  
As they arrive, they have the whole place to them selves as Pan finds a note from her mother that she's visiting Mr. Satan.  
_**"You mind sleeping in my room this weekend Lin? Coz I'm too lazy to clean up the guestroom."  
"I don't mind at all! It'll be amazingly cool, gossiping about anything at night!"**_  
Pan nods, and totally agrees.  
After they placed Lin's bag in Pan's room, they took a few bottles of water with them, and left the house again.  
Pan suggested a warming up first, by running to the valley behind the hill her house was build on.  
After a few minutes they arrive down the valley, where they started stretching their muscles for a few minutes.  
Pan finally stands up and turns to her friend.  
_**"Okay, let's get started! First I'd like to know if you can control your energy."  
"Energy?"  
"I guess not. Well, you need to control the energy which surges through your body before we can even start the first lesson."**_  
Lin blinks a few times before deciding she has no idea what Pan was talking about.  
Pan smiles and sits down again.  
_**"A well. It can't be helped. Let us start with teaching you how to control and use the energy that flows through your body. I'll teach you this the same way my father teached me."**_  
Lin sits down and watches carefully.  
_**"When you're sitting comfortably, you'll place your hands in your lap with your thumb and your fingers pointing towards your other fingers, like this."**_  
Pan putts her hands in her lap as if she's holding a bole in her hands.  
Lin imitates her, and places her hands in her lap just as Pan.  
_**"Then you concentrate on your inner strength. Concentrate till you feel a pull. That's the energy surging through your body. When you feel that pull, you know what the energy feels like, and where it is. Isolate it, and send it to your hands. You'll feel your hands getting a kinda warm and fuzzy. When that happens, you push it out, and form a ball with that energy, using your mind. Let me show you. I'll do it slowly."**_  
Pan looks tow her hands and concentrating not to let too much energy out to quickly.  
Then a small ball of light forms in Pan's hands, and she smiles at Lin as it's finished.  
_**"You see? Now you try it!"  
"Okay. Here go's…"**_  
Lin nods and lowers her sight to her hands and concentrates.  
She couldn't feel the pull, and concentrates harder.  
Pan now started to concentrate on Lin, to try and sense if Lin was getting closer or not, like her father did when he was teaching her, when she was little.  
But her senses aren't as tuned as her father's was at that time.  
Then a slight breeze was picking up, and Pan didn't waste any time, and enjoyed it, as it blew through her hair.  
But as she looks up, she could see the tree above her standing totally silent.  
She the lowers her head to check on Lin again and her pupils grow larger in shock.  
The slight breeze was almost like a miniature tornado around Lin.  
Then all of a sudden, Lin feels a huge pull inside her chest, like she had a second heart.  
She concentrates on that pull and pushes it towards her hands.  
Lin was determent to do this right with her first try.  
As she feels the energy arrive at her hands through her arms, she started to get goose bumps all over her body.  
And just like Pan has told and shown her, she brings the energy out and forms it into a ball.  
The ball of light in her hands was rather big for her first try, even Pan knew this.  
The breeze around Lin vanished and only the flow of energy around the ball was moving around slowly, making Lin's hair float a bit.  
She looks at her own creation with amazed eyes.  
_**"Oh wow! This is like… sooo cool!"**_  
She then looks alongside her energy ball to Pan.  
_**"And what do I do now?"**_  
Pan blinks a few times, and looks around.  
She then points at a rock a few hundred meters away from them.  
_**"Aim your energy ball at that rock, and stretch out your arms. Then call upon your energy again and isolate it again. Then, when you did that, you use that energy to shoot your energy ball into that rock."**_  
Lin nods and aims the energy ball at the rock.  
She then concentrates again, and when she has isolated the energy, she uses it to shoot the energy ball, with the size of a basketball, into the rock.  
The energy ball explodes, incinerating the rock, and leave behind a hole in the ground with a diameter of 3 meters.  
Pan and Lin both blink a few times before turning to each other.  
_**"Are you sure you never have done this thing before?"  
"Nope, never…. But… It was awesome!"**_  
Pan shrugs it of and smiles again.  
_**"Well, I guess we can start your flying lessons now."**_  
Lin nods excitedly, and the 2 girls stand up and wander farther into the valley, till they are surrounded by nothing but grass and small flowers.  
Lin looks around at the beauty of the valley.  
She turns to Pan after putting a flower in her hair.  
_**"I'd bet you bring a lot of boys here huh? This place is amazing."**_  
Pan blushes a bit.  
_**"Well… No… Not really."**_  
Lin smirks as Pan starts to cringle a bit.  
She then suddenly grabs Pan, and putts a flower in her hair to.  
Pan smiles, being a bit embarrassed, and turns around, facing Lin again.  
_**"Hehehe…. I'm not gonna tell you about that right now. Coz we aint going back to my house in any way, unless it's through the air. Well, let's see…. You know how to use your energy right now, so all we have to do is to teach you how to use that same energy to fly."**_  
Pan takes a few steps back and then crosses her arms.  
_**"To fly, you have to concentrate your energy, and isolate it again. Then, you push that energy outside, having it surround your while body. When you have done that, all you have to do is pushing yourself up by using that energy. Like this."**_  
Slowly Pan starts to float 2 meters from the ground.  
_**"Just don't push yourself up to fast. Got it?"**_  
Again Lin started to concentrate her energy, and slowly pushes it out until it surrounds her body completely.  
Like a few minutes ago, a slight breeze started up as Lin slowly levitates of the ground.  
Pan floats up as well, as her friend floats higher and higher.  
Lin seems to float 50 feet of the ground now with no trouble at all.  
Pan smiles proudly as she teached Lin how to float this quickly.  
_**"Now al you have to do is to push yourself with your energy, into any direction you want. Go ahead and try it. But when you feel yourself getting weaker, you should land, coz that's when your power starts to run dry. And then you'll crash the same way as a plain without fuel."**_  
Lin nods and started to fly around a bit.  
_**"Oh my god! This is stunning! I can fly! Weeeee!"**_

A few hours later both Gohan and Videl arrive at their house and spot their daughter and her friend Lin playing tag in mid air.  
Videl smiles and leans against Gohan.  
_**"That sure brings a lot of memories doesn't it Gohan?"**_  
Gohan looks at Videl and kisses her passionately.  
_**"Do you mind if I go and see if I can join their game of tag?"**_  
Videl shakes her head at her husband.  
_**"I don't mind at all. Just remember to let them win, otherwise Pan will get cranky again. I'll be preparing dinner, so if you could help me out in about a half hour, then we can have dinner within an hour."**_  
Gohan nods and fly's over to his daughter and her friend.  
_**"Mind if I join you girls in this little game of tag? I could use the exorcise."**_  
The girls smile and agree, and so the game of "Mid-air Tag" has expended.  
Both Pan and Gohan where restraining their power during this game of tag so that Lin can actually catch them.  
But surprisingly, Lin gets faster and more agile every second.  
Making it harder for both Gohan and Pan to ajust.  
_**"You are a really fast learner Lin. Being able to fly like this within just a few hours. I think I need to change those training sessions tomorrow a bit, coz you suck this tuff up like a spunge. But I need to help my wife with preparing tonight's dinner. Pan, if you and Lin could be ready within the next half hour, we can finish dinner early, and get deserts sooner."**_  
Gohan winks and fly's back to his house, to help Videl out with dinner.  
The 2 girls leave the fun in the sky's, and headed to the house on the hill.  
They both took a nice hot bath, and where all done before dinner was served.  
_**"Dad, did I tell you that when I was teaching Lin how to control her energy, that she created an energy ball which incinerated a large rock, and blown a hole with a diameter of 3 meters in the ground?"**_  
Gohan looks a bit surprised.  
_**"No kidding? That's quite something for a first try alright. If we don't watch it, Lin will become stronger then any of us!"**_  
Pan and Lin started laughing, till Lin stares at Gohan with a serious look in her eyes.  
_**"And what if I do become stronger then you?"**_  
Lin then started smirking and giggling again, not being able to look that serious for very long when she's actually not serious at all.  
Gohan smiles widely at Lin.  
_**"I've seen worst things in my life, so I guess I could get over it eventually. After 12 years being seriously jealous of you of course. Hehehehe!"**_

This time dinner took longer then usual coz everybody was having fun, and talked more then eat.  
A few hours later, after they where finally finished with the long dinner, Pan and Lin excused them selves and went to bed.  
Naturally, Pan and Lin didn't go to sleep right away, and started gossiping about nearly everything, including boys.  
_**"So Pan, who do you have a crush on?"**_  
_**"I knew that you where gonna ask me that one eventually today. But I have no crush on anyone at the moment. But I had one for a while, which was really cute now that I think about it."**_  
_**"Oh! Do tell me more!"  
"You've met Trunks right?"**_  
_**"You mean the handsome, butt shy guy at your fathers birthday? The one that was hanging around with your uncle?"  
"Yep, that's him. I see him more like a big brother now though. So if you want him, he's all yours!"**_  
Lin blushes a bit.  
_**"I don't know him, so how can I possibly like him in such a way?"**_  
The girls giggle a bit for at least another hour, till they finally fall asleep.

The night was a peaceful one as Lin slowly wakes up from noise outside.  
As she turns around, she could see that Pan was still fast asleep.  
She sits up, rubs her eyes, and yawns as she stretches her arms and legs.  
The noise she heard came from outside, and decided to take a peek.  
There she saw Goku and Gohan sparring in a way that dropped her jaw.  
Lin never saw anything like it at all.  
Both Goku and Gohan where fighting at a speed she could hardly fallow, and where still able to move with great agility.  
They dodged each others punches and kicks like they where nothing.  
Then, they separated and smiled.  
_**"Wow Gohan! That was a great warm up! Let's do some stretching before we spar at a higher level shell we?"**_  
Gohan simply nods and started stretching.  
Lin didn't waist any time and jumped out of bed, gotten dressed, washed her face quickly, and ran outside.  
She was just in time to see Gohan power up into his mystical form.  
Lin had a hard time keeping her balance as the air around her was blown away by the great force of Gohan's transformation.  
Then Goku started his power up, and transformed into his super saiyan 2 form.  
This transformation almost knocked her of her feet as well.  
Suddenly they vanished before her eyes, and the only thing she could see was the shockwaves if one of them laid a punch or a kick on the other.  
It took her a few minutes and a lot of concentration for her to fallow their fight, though she could only see faint black stripes flying around.  
The only time she could see them both, was just that instant when their fists met.  
Finally, after 20 minutes, she could, with a lot of effort, fallow Goku's and Gohan's sparring match.  
But then they both landed back on the ground, and returning to their original forms.  
They grab their towels and wipe the sweat off their faces.  
That's when they both walk over to Lin, and as Goku takes a drink, Gohan approaches her.  
_**"Good morning. Did you have a good night sleep?"**_  
Lin nods and looks at Goku.  
_**"I was sleeping like an ox, till you 2 woke me up. But that was some fight. Now I know how Pan gets to be as strong as she is now."**_  
Gohan smiles and points at Goku.  
_**"That's all his fault. He's been training pan sins she was 4."**_  
Lin blinks a few times.  
_**"Sins she was 4?"**_  
Gohan nods as Goku joins the conversation.  
_**"Yep, and only coz she liked it. Hehehehe! She even participated in the World Tournament when she was 5 for the first time."  
"That's amazing."  
"With a little training, I think you could be about as strong as her."  
"Really? You think?"**_  
Goku nods, but then smirks as his tummy starts to rumble.  
Gohan smiles and walks inside the house.  
_**"Lets get inside. I think Videl is just about finished with breakfast."**_  
Lin runs past Gohan and Videl as he takes a peek inside the kitchen, and waves at Videl.  
_**"Good morning! I'll go and wake Pan, okey?"**_  
Goku sits down at the table as his tummy rumbles again.  
_**"Woow! I'm starving!"  
"Me to dad! I feel like I could eat a dinosaur!"**_  
Videl shakes her head as she putts the food on the table.  
_**"What are you 2 talking about? You're always hungry."**_  
Goku, and Gohan both smile, kind of agreeing to what she said.  
That's when Lin and the still half sleeping Pan also join the table.  
After the feeding frenzy (what most people call breakfast though) Pan and Lin decided to start their morning workout.  
The short warm-up eventually ended up in another game of "Mid-Air-Tag" after Pan hosed Lin soaking wet with the garden hose.  
On a garden bench Goku, Gohan, and Videl watch the 2 teenagers fool around.  
Goku smiles slightly as he watches them both.  
_**"That girl really has something special. I noticed it at the tournament when she and Pan where fighting each other in the finals. She adepts quickly during a fight, and seems to become stronger and stronger each second. Even now I can sense her power increasing as she tries to catch Pan in mid air. She reminds me of Uubu when we first met him at the World Tournament."**_  
Gohan nods and looks up as Goku continues.  
_**"The biggest difference is, that I have no idea how far her potential reaches, and where she's gotten her powers from. It somewhat disturbs me that at that Tournament she and Pan where participating in 2 days ago, she was just a little bit more powerful then Videl. But now, merely a few days later, she's almost as strong as Kuririn at his best. It makes me wonder how strong she'll be after today."**_  
Goku rubs the back of his head and starts to smile.  
_**"If i don't watch it, she'll surpass me one day. Hehehehe."**_  
15 minutes later, Pan and Lin land back on the ground, and wipe of some sweat.  
Goku and Gohan walk towards them, as Goku starts explaining to the girls what he has in mind for the training.  
_**"Pan, your father will be training you till this afternoon. You'll get to learn more about Ki-control and work on your senses. Lin, sins it's your first time training on this level, you'll be learning some of the basics. Then after lunch, we'll start with the harder and more fun stuff. So Lin, if you will fallow me, coz i know just the perfect spot for you to get to learn the basics of Ki-control."**_  
Lin nods and turns to Pan, as Goku already flies off.  
_**"I'll see you again in a few hours okay?"  
"Sure, good luck!"**_  
Pan waves, as Lin flies after Goku.

Goku and Lin land just behind a mountain, inside a wide and large canyon.  
Goku rotates his shoulders, and stretches his legs before turning to Lin again.  
_**"Okay, lets start be showing me how good you are at this moment. Attack me with everything you got."**_  
Lin smirks and cracks her knuckles before positions herself into her battle stance.  
_**"Are you sure about that?"**_  
Goku nods and smiles.  
_**"Don't blame me when you're getting hurt."**_  
Goku smirks and stands ready for battle as well.  
Lin suddenly vanishes, and reappears behind Goku, and lands a kick towards his head.  
However, Goku was much faster, and blocked her kick with little effort.  
Lin then vanishes again, this time reappearing in front of him, and lands a quick combination of kicks and punches at him.  
To Lin's surprise, it didn't change anything about the faqt that Goku effortlessly blocks all her attacks.  
After a few minutes, Lin was out of breath, and drops onto her knees, knowing she couldn't even hit Goku once.  
Goku smiles and leans down, looking Lin straight in her eyes.  
_**"For somebody who hardly had any combat training or experience, you're pretty good."**_  
He sits down and waits patiently for Lin to recover.  
_**"Pan learned you how to fly, so you should know a little about Ki-control. Show me how Pan taught you how to call upon your inner strength."**_  
Lin nods and sits down comfortably, and closes her eyes.  
She's concentrating, looking for the point in her body where she could feel that strange pull.  
When she finds it, Goku senses her power, and was surprised, as he could feel her power creating a lot of wind.  
He then smiles and turns his attention back to the task at hand.  
_**"Okay Lin, now hold that point and force that energy to circulate through your entire body. Let it be consumed by all your muscles, and keep it stored their."**_  
As Lin does what Goku said, she could feel her body tens up to a point where she was amazed by her own strength.  
Goku stands up again and positions himself into his fighting pose again.  
_**"Attack me again."**_  
Lin stands up, already noticing that her body felt like it was as light as a feather.  
She then stands into her battle stance as well and vanishes again.  
Just like her first try, she reappears behind Goku, landing a kick towards his head.  
Again Goku blocks her attack, but couldn't keep balance.  
Lin noticed this, and she was still in mid air, she spin kicks Goku onto the ground.  
Goku flips back onto his feet, just to see Lin's fist approaching his face.  
He couldn't dodge or defend it in time, and gets knocked into the mountain side.  
When he opens his eyes again, Lin already attempted to kick him, but slams into the mountain as Goku vanishes.  
He reappears behind her, grabbing her arms as he placed his knee into her back.  
Lin couldn't move an inch.  
Goku smiles again.  
_**"I have to admit that you surprised me with your attacks, but it's to much of the same thing, so it wasn't to hard to predict that last move of yours. Lets go through a new chapter in Ki-control."**_  
He lets Lin go and walks back to the spot where they arrived at a few moments ago, before they started sparring.  
Lin dusts off her clothes and fallows him.  
Goku and Lin sit down as Goku starts to explain a few things about Ki, and how to control it.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the mountain, Gohan teaches his daughter how sense once energy more effectively.  
_**"Start with closing your eyes, and try to fallow me by focussing on my energy readings, just like last time."**_  
Gohan floats up into the air and flies around in a random order.  
Pan turns around, fallowing Gohans flight path perfectly with her eyes closed.  
_**"C'mon dad! This is kiddy stuff! Teach me something cool already! It's been waaay to long sins you last taught me something neat!"**_  
Gohan laughs and lands back on the ground.  
_**"Hehehehe! I guess your right… Hmmm…. Lets see…. Something cool…."**_  
Gohan thinks for a second, and then finds a great idea swimming around in his head.  
_**"I know! How would you like it if you where to become a Super Saiyan?"**_  
Pan blinks for a sec.  
_**"R-Really?"**_  
Gohan nods, and suddenly Pan jumps up and down cheering herself on.  
_**"Woohoo! Pan's gonna become a Super Saiyan! That's gonna be so awesome!"**_  
Pan's cheers are heard by Goku and Lin on the other side of the mountain inside the deep and hot canyon.  
_**"I guess Pan is happy about something alright. Anyways, Lin, lets see if I can teach you how to use your energy to for a Ki-attack."  
"Ki-attack?"  
"Lets see… ehm…. I know…. Se that rock?"**_  
Goku points at a rather large boulder in the middle of the canyon.  
_**"I'm gonna blow a hole into the rock by using a Ki-attack. Watch closely."**_  
Goku points his index finger towards the boulder, and a yellow glow surrounds his finger, before he shoots a beam of yellow energy straight through the rock.  
Lin blinks for a second and then walks over to the boulder.  
She could see straight through the rock.  
_**"Wow…. You mean… I could do that to?"**_  
Goku nods.  
_**"Just give it a try. It's like when you want to fly, only you push your energy and focus that energy in your finger, till it starts to glow. When it glows, you gather more energy, and propel the glowing energy into the rock, and keep it going, till you're through."**_  
Lin nods, and points her index finger towards the rock.  
She concentrates her energy, forcing it to gather inside her finger.  
She could feel the energy's warmth in her finger as it's building up.  
It was like her finger was on fire, as bright yellow flames of energy surrounds her finger.  
Goku nods at Lin to fire the energy, and Lin suddenly fires the energy from her finger, forming a steady beam which burns straight through the rock.  
But to Goku's surprise, the beam not only burned a hole through the boulder that was at least twice as big as his, it also slammed into another large boulder behind it, and explodes, incinerating the boulder, and leaving a hole of 3 meter deep at the spot.  
Goku blinks and looks at Lin with huge eyes.  
_**"Woow! I'd hate to be that rock. Hehe.. Hehe… he…"**_  
Then Goku's stomach started growling, and he rubs the back of his head, laughing sheepishly.  
_**"I guess it's about lunch time, don't you think?"**_  
Lin smiles and nods at Goku.  
_**"I guess so. I'm pretty hungry myself actually."  
"Then lets go to Gohan and Pan."**_  
Lin nods and they both take to the air, flying over the mountain, back to where Gohan was training Pan.  
As Lin and Goku arrive at the valley where Gohan was training Pan, Gohan was talking to Pan.  
_**"Okay Pan, lets first see how far you are as the way you are right now. Power up till you reach your limit."**_  
Lin and Goku land as Gohan takes a few steps back from Pan as she braces herself, and starts powering up.  
Out of the blue a strong wind picked up across the entire valley as Pan stresses up her muscles.  
Then her aura started to glow brightly until her energy surges outside her body, seemingly setting Pan on fire.  
Small rocks start to float into the air as the ground starts to quake a bit.  
Pan narrows her eyes as she pushes herself a bit further, making the ground shake more violently.  
Now sparks of energy is seem around Pan, as she's pushing herself even more, this time yelling it out.  
_**"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**_  
Her hair starts to dance as her power level rises dramatically.  
Veins can be seen on her forehead, arms, and legs as she starts to push her self even further.  
_**"HHAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**_  
Gohan senses that his daughter is reaching her limit.  
_**"Pan, now think about something that would make you extremely angry. Use that anger and let it out."**_  
Goku whispers to Lin.  
_**"Watch this, this is what happens when you're really strong and your body can't handle more energy in the state it is in now, and needs to transform to maintain it."  
"Transform?"**_  
Lin then looks at Pan as she's getting really angry.  
_**"Don't hold it back Pan, just let it out."**_  
Suddenly Pan screams it out, and the ground around them starts to quake heavily and start to crack open.  
As the dust clears, Lin's yaw drops open as she watches the birth of a new Super Saiyan.  
Gohan couldn't quite believe it either.  
The transformation into a Super Saiyan for the first time shouldn't be this easy for Pan.  
Goku smirks, and places his hand onto the shoulder of his son.  
_**"She's been able to transform for at least a half year now Gohan. You really should pay more attention to your daughters training."**_  
Pan winks at her father and laughs softly at his incompetence as Gohan lowers his head in shame.  
_**"Hehehehe! Gotya!"**_  
Lin looks at Pan up close and blinks again.  
_**"You turned into a blond, AND you've got green eyes…… That's soooo cool!"  
"It is, isn't it? And I'm a lot stronger now to!"**_  
Goku looks proudly at his granddaughter.  
_**"Just a bit more training and you'll surpass both Goten and Trunks in power."**_  
Pan smiles at the comment of her grandfather.  
_**"Pan, why don't you stay a Super Saiyan for the rest of the day. It would be a good training for you to control and efficiently use your power, and not waist your energy for useless things."**_  
Pan nods  
_**"It's gonna be hard though, but I'll try."  
"Good! Now let's get back and get us something to eat!"**_  
Goku, Gohan, Pan and Lin take to the air, and fly back to the house.

After lunch, Pan, Lin and Goku leave the house, while Gohan was forced by Videl to stay behind and help her washing the dishes.  
Lin pokes Pan, and grins.  
_**"Wanna do a little warm up match before we start training again?"  
"Okey, no problem. Just remember that there is no chance you could even hit me once while I'm in this form."**_  
Lin fly's up and floats in her battle stance, and Pan fallows.  
_**"We'll see about that soon enough, won't we Pan?"**_  
Without any further warning, Lin charges at Pan, giving it her all.  
But sins Pan transformed as a Super Saiyan, Lin couldn't even come near Pan.  
Goku was enjoying this little match, but notices that Lin stronger and faster every second.  
Eventually, Lin gives up, and the 2 girls land back on the ground.  
Goku was really impressed by Lin's stamina, as she doesn't even breathe hard.  
That's when Gohan approaches the others.  
_**"Okay! That's done! Now let's continue the training!"**_  
Goku nods and stands up, and takes to the air, fallowed by Gohan, Pan and Lin.  
The entire afternoon was spend training, and as the sun starts to set, they all return to the house to freshen up, and prepare for dinner.  
Lin has learned how to control her energy even better, and manipulate her ki, and use it to power her self up, and to use it for attacks and defence.  
Pan has spend her afternoon sparring with her father, and learning a few new techniques that are very useful for when she's Super Saiyan.  
Both Pan and Lin take a bath to getter while Goku and Gohan review today's training.  
_**"Pan is doing well isn't she dad? I never expected her to be this far after just a few months of training."**_  
Goku nods and seems to be in deep thought.  
_**"It's true that Pan has improved a lot in a short time, but her friend, Lin, is in a league of her own. I don't know if you've noticed it yet, but while I taught her how to power up this morning, I sensed a very familiar ki. It doesn't seem to be hers, but she can tap into it. But I cant seem to remember it at all!"**_  
At the same time, inside the bathroom, Lin and Pan also talk about today's training.  
Lin washes Pan's hair.  
_**"Your hair is so cool right now, it's just to stiff and strong. It won't oven bend when I pour water over your head. You think I could have hair like this?"  
"I don't think so Lin. First of all, you'll need to be a whole lot stronger then you are now. And then you'll also need to have a specific something in your cells."  
"A specific something in my cells?"  
"My dad once tried to explain it to me, but I kinda forgotten what it was. With other words, it's pretty impossible for you to transform like me."**_  
Lin sighs.  
_**"That sucks."**_  
Pan smiles and turns around again.  
_**"But if we'll wake up early tomorrow morning, we'll see if you've got what it takes to transform, okay?"**_  
Lin nods, and the 2 you women get out of the bathtub, and after drying up, and putt their night gowns on, they go to bed.

The very next morning, even before the birds start to sing, Pan and Lin already left the house, and headed to the valley.  
Pan, who couldn't keep her Super Saiyan form in her sleep, lands first and turns to Lin.  
_**"Let's first get a good warm-up before we go on with the test."**_  
They both start stretching their bodies till they are all loose and ready for the big stuff.  
Pan then stands in front of Lin, preparing to teach Lin how to power up at full throttle.  
_**"You know how to power-up, right? So this first step will be pretty easy for you."**_  
They both effortlessly power up to, what Pan calls "step 1".  
_**"You feel all light and strong now right? Now we'll go all the way. When you feel that pull, which you used to power-up just a few seconds ago, you gather as much energy as you can. This is pretty hard when you're not used to it, but I think you can handle it. You tens up your muscles, so that they can absorb that energy better and faster. You just keep pumping up your energy level till you feel like every muscle in your body is about to explode. That's when you're at your body's maximum. Let me show you."**_  
As pan braches herself, she narrows her eyes.  
Lin notices the tension on Pan's entire body as the ground starts to shake.  
As Pan starts to yell louder and louder, the ground quakes more and more.  
Pan soon surrounded her self with a white aura which looks a lot like white flames.  
Big rocks start to float around Pan as she continues to power up.  
Lin takes a few steps back while watching in amazement as Pan continues to power up.  
Then Pan stops yelling and relaxes again, while the white burning aura remains around her.  
She the looks at Pan again.  
_**"This is the maximum amount of power my body can handle without transforming. If I train harder, I might be able to channel even more energy in to my body without transforming."  
She lowers her arms and sighs as the white burning aura around her slowly disappears.  
"Now, why wont you try?"**_  
Lin smiles and nods as she walks past Pan.  
As she was just about to start, when Goku walks out of the front door.  
_**"Hold on! You're not ready yet. After today's training, you'll be able to control your Ki better. It would look a lot more impressive when you're a few steps further, and perhaps even a bit more powerful. So if you could wait till later this afternoon, and then show your strength, you could impress us all I'd bet."**_  
Lin nods at Goku and lowers her arms again, relaxing a bit again.  
_**"As for you Pan, change back into a Super Saiyan, and stay that way till after dinner. It'll be part of your endurance training."  
"Ok, here go's!"**_  
With that, Pan transforms into her Super Saiyan form again, before they all go back into the house.  
Videl and ChiChi where already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for everybody.  
Lin and Pan take a bath to getter as Goku and the just awakened Gohan start some morning exercise, before breakfast is served.  
An hour later, after breakfast, Goku, Gohan, Pan and Lin where in the valley again.  
_**"You know what? After today's training, what about you 2 face each other in a sparring match before dinner, so we all could see how much you both improved?"**_  
Both Lin and Pan turn to each other and grin in anticipation of that idea, and nod in agreement.  
_**"Then it's settled!"**_ Goku adds.  
Goku and Lin fly back to the canyon they where training in yesterday, while Gohan and Pan stay behind in the valley.

The hours went by very quickly, and just before Videl and ChiChi finished cooking dinner, Goku and Lin return to the valley where Gohan and Pan where having a last sparring match.  
Pan was struggling to stay on her feet looking beaten, while her father, Gohan, didn't seem to have taken any damage or wasted any energy at all.  
Lin walks up to her friend, and gives her some support.  
_**"I see you didn't give her any slack huh Gohan?"  
"She'll be alright again after dinner. She just wasted to much energy trying to beat me."  
"Well, lets refuel then shell we? I'm really hungry myself! I could eat a whole dinosaur!"**_  
Pan and Lin smirk as the fallow Gohan and Goku back to the house, where dinner is about to be served.  
They all took a bath first before they where allowed to even look at the food.  
ChiChi was very strict about these things.  
Videl couldn't help it but laugh at the disappointed faces of her husband and his father as ChiChi stood in the way of them and their food.  
Pan and Lin where the smarter ones, and raced to the bathroom right after they gotten home.  
This made the 2 grown men even more upset, coz they knew out of experience that girls take a whole lot longer to bath then men.  
15 minutes later, Goku lost his patience and knocked on the bathroom door.  
_**"Ehhmmm… Could you 2 hurry up…. We need to go too… We aren't allowed even near the food without taking a bath first."  
"GO AWAY !"  
"YEAH! WAIT YOUR TURN!"**_  
The yelling of the 2 young women scared both Goku and Gohan, having them back away against the wall across the bathroom door.  
Tears start running down Goku's face, and starts to sniff.  
_**"But Pan…. I'm really hungry…"**_  
Suddenly the door opens up, and Pan sticks her head out and glares at her father and grandfather.  
Then, to Goku's and Gohan's surprise she starts to yell loudly.  
_**"MOM ! GRANDMA ! DADDY AND GRANDAD ARE TRYING TO PEEK!"**_  
Pan winks at them and then closes the door.  
Goku and Gohan blink and turn to each other, but before they could say something, they hear something right next to them around the corner.  
Videl and ChiChi where seen standing there, with ChiChi holding a large frying pan, and Videl cracking her knuckles.  
The glares that these 2 women shot at them made an angry kid-Buu look like a cute baby.  
Goku and Gohan swallowed, and both knew the best thing they could do right now, was to escape to avoid any permanent damage.  
Both men got up, and ran as fast as they could, fallowed by the 2 angry women.  
At that time, the giggles of 2 young women are heard from the bathroom.  
_**"That was really mean Pan….. You should do that at school sometimes! Hehehe! I'll sure keep those boys off ower backs without having to beat them up our selves."  
"Yeah. But now I feel bad for daddy and granddaddy."  
"Why?"  
"Oh…. You don't wanna see neither my mother or my grandmother angry. But you'll probably see the result at the dinner table."**_  
Pan chuckles lightly while getting out of the big bathtub, fallowed by Lin.  
They both get dressed, and fixed their hair before going downstairs and have dinner.  
Not long after they started eating, Goku and Gohan join them, and Lin starts to giggle at their conditions.  
Both Goku and Gohan where severely battered and bruised.  
Pan pokes Lin into her side with her elbow and whispers in her ear.  
_**"See what I mean?"**_  
Pan grins as Lin try's to swallow her laughter as much as she could, and snorts instead.  
The 2 grown men mutter a bit, but where silenced quickly by ChiChi's frying pan again, leaving them both with another bump on top of their already bruised heads.

After the well deserved meal, Goku, Gohan, Pan and Lin go outside again, and prepare for the final training session that weekend, the sparring match between Pan and Lin.  
Both girls start their warming up's, stretching their bodies, loosening their muscles.  
Goku and Gohan both watch the girls, obviously exited by the upcoming match.  
The 2 girls finally lean into their battle stands, as they are about to face each other.  
The grins on the faces of both young women show that both of them are going to enjoy them selves a lot during this fight.  
Pan is fully aware that Lin has improved greatly during this weekend of training.  
Lin at the other hand knows that Pan has access to a lot more power then her, and knows it's a losing battle.  
However, Lin was really anxious to see how far she's gotten after this weekend of hard work.  
Lin and Pan slide into their battle stands, prepared to start the sparring match.  
Goku smiles and suddenly claps his hand once, and watches the 2 young woman charge at each other at full speed.  
A Super Saiyan versus an extraordinary human, which remind Goku the times he spared with Uubu.  
As the fists of the girls slam into each other for the first time, a large shockwave nearly blew away Goku and Gohan.  
None of the girls punches hit its target directly as both blocked or dodged the other's attacks.  
They seemed to be evenly matched, till Pan vanished in a blur, just to reappear behind lin, and kick he into the ground.  
The level of strength was about the same, but Pan's speed was far above Lin's level.  
As the girl crawled up from the ground, she smirked at Pan, not seeming to be fazed by this defeat.  
She knew she had little chance to defeat Pan, but the fact that Lin could match Pan in strength, did make her feel rather proud.

Lin then stood back one step, and folded her hands together.  
Pan saw this development with shocked eyes…..  
_**"She couldn't be……"**_  
Before she could even finish her sentence her suspicions have already been confirmed, as blue energy formed between her friend's hands.  
Pan shortly turned to her grandfather, who watched Lin with a satisfied smile on his face.  
This wasn't on her mind at all, but it seems Lin didn't leave her any other choice, and also folded her hands together.  
Almost simultaneously the girls yelled out the name of this legendary attack.  
_**"KAAA…… MEEE…… HAAA…… MEEE………… HAAAAAAAA!"**_  
Both girls moved their arms forwards, and fired a large Kamehameha wave at each other.  
The energy waves hit one another at full force, and as both girls refused to give up, the balance of power fluctuated.  
Suddenly, by surprise of Goku, Gohan, and Pan, Lin forced in more power into her Kamehameha, forcing Pan's attack back rapidly till the point it exploded.  
At that moment Pan reappeared behind Lin again, and t his time she kicked Lin in the head hard, sending her flying through the air.  
Pan appeared above Lin, and punched her back down into the ground, obviously ending this short but spectacular sparring match.

Lin crawled out of the hole in the ground, rather bruised up, but still smiling.  
_**"That last punch actually hurts. Ouch…."**_  
Pan lands in front of Lin, smiling as well, helping her friend up her feet once she powered down from Super Saiyan to her normal form.  
_**"If I wasn't transformed, you would've defeated me rather easily. You've become really strong this weekend Lin."**_  
Lin nods at Pan, and dusts of her clothes.  
_**"It's mostly thanks to you, if I haven't met you, I most definitely wouldn't be as far as I am now."  
"I think we deserved a long bath now, wouldn't you think?"**_  
Both Pan and Lin glances over the smoking crater they created with their Kamehameha battle, as Lin giggles softly.  
_**"I guess you're right Pan."**_  
The 2 Girls didn't even pay attention to Goku and Gohan as they walked back to the house to take a nice long bath.  
Gohan blinks a few times, having trouble not to have his jaw drop, and points at Lin.  
_**"W-When…… H-How……"**_  
Goku smirks and slams his hand into Gohans back, having him fall over.  
_**"That girl is really strong huh Gohan? We need to train harder, or they both will surpass us sooner or later."**_  
Goku walks back to the house laughing, as Gohan seems to lie on the ground unconscious from the combination of the stress and his father's rather rough pet on his back.

After 2 hour's the Lin has packed her bags and was about to leave.  
_**"Hey! I'd bet I could fly home on my own now!"  
"Yep, and it's more fun to."**_  
Kint-un was hovering next to Goku a bit sadly, not feeling useful at all anymore.  
_**"Can I come again next weekend to learn more of this stuff? I really enjoyed myself these few days."**_  
Pan looks at her mother with her "cute-puppy-eyes" look.  
Videl couldn't help it but smile and nod.  
_**"Why not? I wouldn't mind having you around at all."**_  
Lin looks really happy and glomps Videl.  
_**"Well, I'm off. I don't think my mom likes the idea of me coming home late."  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning then."**_  
Pan waves at Lin, and she waves back smiling brightly.  
_**"Buh-bye!"**_

It took only a few minutes for Lin to get home, and didn't waste any time going inside.  
She told her mother everything that had happened the weekend that she spend at Pan's.  
Her mother smiled noticing her daughter had the time of her life at her friends place.  
She hasn't seen her this happy before, and is glad her daughter met the grand daughter of the infamous Mr. Satan.

Lin who suddenly felt really tired, went to bed shortly after having a cup of tea with her mother, and fell asleep like a rock.

* * *

_Please review this chapter.  
I would like to see other people's reactions about my work._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
